Enjolras
Enjolras (pronounced: ɑ̃ʒolʁas') '''is a character in the novel ''Les Misérables by Victor Hugo. He is the leader of Les Amis de l'ABC. Novel About Enjolras was born into a wealthy family in 1806. He believes in democracy and freedom and is willing to do anything to achieve it. Hugo tells the reader that Enjolras is a very good-looking young man, who is capable of being terrible. He is sometimes fondly referred to as "Apollo" and has fair skin and blond curls. However, he has no interest in women. After the death of General Lamarque, Enjolras and his followers stage a rebellion. The rebellion is very unsuccessful, as all but two people are killed (excluding the five insurgents Enjolras orders to leave out of necessity when it becomes clear that the barricade is doomed). He is a passionate leader and fighter that cares about the people of France; when he is forced to shoot a man, he not only regrets it but the shooting of Le Cabuc is symbolic of Enjolras' capability of being terrible, as well as the Amis' realisation that they're all going to die at the barricade. Les Amis de l'ABC'' (The Friends of the ABC) Enjolras is the passionate leader of Les Amis de l'ABC, a group of students dedicated to making political changes in France. In the musical he is shown to have a closer bond with his fellow revolutionaries, including young Gavroche. Enjolras devoutly believes in democratic freedom, which leads him into an argument with the Bonapartist Marius Pontmercy. Enjolras strives to realize democracy and equality. He declares "Patria" or "Homeland" as his mistress and only has eyes for his causes. This makes him a foil of the character Grantaire, who is cynical and believes in nothing (besides Enjolras himself). Despite the differences in their characters, Grantaire looks up to Enjolras. June 5, 1832 During the funeral of General Lamarque, a popular defender of the people, the monarchy dispatches troops to keep the peace. As shots are fired, Enjolras and the rest of the Friends of the ABC spring up and build a barricade outside of a wine shop in the rue Mondetour. They build the barricade out of common items, arm themselves and prepare for the coming fight. Gavroche points out that Javert, posing as a revolutionary, is actually a spy for the army. The men take Javert prisoner. After a revolutionary shoots an innocent bystander, Enjolras promptly executes him. It's mentioned that the executed revolutionary was not only Claquesous, one of the four heads of Patron-Minette, but that he had been hired to stir up anarchy amongst the revolutionaries. The students mourn the death of Mabeuf. Enjolras gives Mabeuf a kiss on the forehead, and later on the hand - and Victor Hugo states that those are the only two kisses Enjolras has bestowed in his entire life. After discussing the matter, the students decide to keep Javert as a hostage. Enjolras sends five men away from the barricade, realizing that those at the barricade will die. Valjean arrives at the barricade. Enjolras orders Javert's execution; Valjean leads Javert away, and sets him free instead. Death The barricades fall and as the army presses onwards, Enjolras retreats into the wine shop. He alone is left untouched by bullets and wounds, but with no other weapon in hand except for the barrel of his carbine. Enjolras himself told the National Guards to shoot him, throwing away the stump of his carbine, folded his arms and presented his breast. Just before the guardsmen were about to shoot him, Grantaire, awakening from his drunken stupor, asks to be shot with Enjolras with the words: ''"Vive la république! I belong to it." '' Enjolras has a sudden realization that Grantaire would rather die next to him than live without Enjolras; he takes Grantaire's hand and they're shot smiling while holding hands. The soldiers execute both of them. Enjolras, pierced by eight bullets, remained backed against the wall, as if the balls nailed him there. He only bowed his head. Musical Songs Act I * Look Down * ABC Café/Red and Black * Do You Hear the People Sing? * One Day More Act II * Building the Barricade (Upon These Stones) * At the Barricade (Upon These Stones) * Javert's Arrival * Little People * Night of Anguish * The First Attack * Drink With Me * Dawn of Anguish * The Second Attack (Death of Gavroche) * The Final Battle * Empty Chairs at Empty Tables (silent) * Finale List of Portrayers Musical * * Michel Sardou – Original French Concept Album * Christian Ratellin – Original Paris stage cast * David Burt – Original London cast * Michael Maguire – Original Broadway cast, 10th anniversary concert * Anthony Warlow- Complete Symphonic Recording * Todd Waite – Original Canadian cast * Pete Herber – Canadian tour * Naoya Uchida and Fukui Kiishi - Original Japanese Cast * Ramsay Pendrill – 1987 Glasgow cast * Aldrin Gazim – 1990 Frederciton cast * Julien Combey – 1991 Paris revival * Pierre-Yves Duchesne - 1991 Paris revival (u/s) * Didier Clusel - 1991 Paris revival (u/s) * Akira Tomemori -1994 Japanese Red Cast and 1994 Japanese tour * Kojiro Oka - 1994 Japanese Blue Cast and 1994-2001 Japanese Tour * David Bardsley - 1997 Concert * Christopher Metcalfe –1997 Florida cast * Hirotaka Morita - 1997-1998 Japanese Tour * Matthew Estreicher – 1998 Dover tour * Takuya Kon - 1999-2001 Japanese Tour * Aaron Lazar – 2006 Broadway revival * Paul Manuel – 1998-1999, 2000, 2002-2003 West End Production * Lawrence Gray - 2001 Malta tour * Abel Fernando - 2002 Commissioning Mexican scene * Christopher Mark Peterson - 2002 west end production * Ramin Karimloo – 2002-2003 West End Production (Alternate), 2004-2005 West End Production & 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 * Keigo Yoshino - 2003 Japanese Violet and Orange Cast and 2003-2004 Japanese Tour * Kenji Sakamoto - 2003 Japanese Light Blue and Green Cast and 2003-2009 Japanese Tour * Oliver Thornton – 2003-2004 West End Production * Kosuzu Masaki - 2005-2006 Japanese tour * Yuji Kishi - 2005-2007 Japanese tour * Higashiyama Yoshihisa - 2005-2009 Japanese tour * Shaun Escoffery – 2005-2006 West End Production * Simon Bailey – 2006-2007 West End Production * Edward Baruwa – 2007-2008 West End Production * Yuichi Harada -2007-2009 Japanese Tour * Freek Bartels - 2008-2009 Dutch Revival cast * David Thaxton – 2008-2010 West End Production * Michael Ades, Raphael Yiu – 2008 Vancouver youth production * Tsukoshi Matsubara – 2009 Japanese Tour * James Fanian – 2009 St. John's cast * Robert Jícha, Jiří Mach, Vladimír Volečko - 2009 Brno production * Jon Robyns – 25th Anniversary UK Tour * Killian Donnelly – 2010-2011 West End Production * Daniel Diges – 2010-2011 Mardid/Barcelona cast * Yoshitsugu Abe – 2011 Japanese Tour * Liam Connor Tamne – 2011-2012 West End Production * Christopher Jacobsen – 2012-2013 West End Production * Tomáš Trapl, Michal Skořepa – GóJa, Praha * Thomas Wendes – RGS High Wycombe 2013 School Edition * Mark Uhre – 2013 Toronto Cast * Carlos Solano – 2013-2014 Spain Tour * Alihiro Sugiyama – 2013 25th Anniversary Japanese tour * Rio Uehara - 2011-2015 Japanese Tour and 2013 25th Anniversary Japanese tour * Naoto Nojima - 2013 25th Anniversary Japanese tour and 2015 Japanese Tour * Anton Zetterholm – 2013-2014 West End Production * Michael Colbourne - Current West End Production * Ryuji Kamiyama - 2015 Japanese Tour * Jeremy Hays, Jason Forbach – 25th Anniversary US Tour * Kyle Scatliffe – 2014 Broadway Revival * Chis Durling – 2014 Australia cast * Rhea Muhta – Lawrence Park CI's 2014 school edition (''female actress playing male role) Movies * Paul Guidé – 1925 film * Robert Vidalin – 1934 film * John Carradine – 1935 film * Ugo Sasso – 1948 film * Serge Reggiani – 1958 film * Claudio Sora – 1964 mini-series * Cavan Kendall – 1967 mini-series * Jean-Luc Boutté – 1972 mini-series * Héctor Bonilla – 1973 series * Timothy Morand – 1978 film * Hervé Furic – 1982 film/1985 mini-series (credited as Hervé Fulric) * Lennie James – 1998 film * Steffen Wink – 2000 mini-series * Yūji Kishi – Shōjo Cosette 2007 anime * Aaron Tveit – 2012 film Gallery Musical αρχείο λήψης (3).jpg|Ramin Karimloo αρχείο λήψης (4).jpg Enjy.jpg|David Thaxton fa9835c9-1a6b-4c34-af54-93281a9074f8_665x665.jpg|Łukasz Zagrobelny, Warsaw tumblr_mg7w1ggY4f1s0p9aoo1_1280.jpg tac4.jpg|Michael Maguire as Enjolras (10th anniversary concert) AzORLSjCAAAyQFw.png|Killian Donnelly as Enjolras tac12.jpg|Michael Maguire singing One Day More 4503504_std.jpg granjolras.JPG|Enjolras and Grantaire Enjyonedaymore.JPG|Jon Robyns, London 2009 Films Les-mis-510.jpg|2012 film 196383 455543264498742 1895696069 n.jpg|2012 film: Enjolras and Marius DoYouHearThePeopleSing.png|2012 film LesAmis-Barricades.png|Aaron Tveit in the 2012 film The-Barricades.png|Enjolras at the barricades: 2012 film Tumblr mh4jlkeTMW1ro6c6oo1 1280.png|2012 film: Enjolras moments before execution Enjolras 2012.jpeg|2012 film 353275.1.jpg|In the 2012 movie: Enjolras 353269.1.jpg|Enjolras as he appears in the 2012 film Tumblr static tumblr static enjolras.jpg|2012 film: Aaron Tveit as Enjolras Tumblr mremqueqRL1saggmoo6 1280.jpg|2012 movie Tumblr mrqw13r8zA1sdjsjxo1 1280.jpg|2012 movie: Enjolras in the Finale Tumblr mr8s5fkPwa1sdjsjxo1 1280.jpg|2012 movie: The time is near... Tumblr mr1jxqutxC41sdjsjxo1 1280.jpg|Enjolras in the 2012 film with Courfeyrac Tumblr mqaij4aDER1s5707xo1 500.jpg|Enjolras, in the 2012 movie Tumblr mvhmwzGkI51qzaxfso1 500.png|2012 movie: Enjolras Enjolras-les-miserables-35440143-500-271.jpg Kids.jpg|2007 anime: Enjolras at a meeting with les amis de l'ABC To see more photos, click here. Category:Characters Category:Characters who passed away Category:Members of the Les Amis de l'ABC Category:Characters in the musical Category:Anime Characters Category:Enjolras